


Maybe: A Johnlock Fanfiction

by TheGiraffe8



Category: BBC Sherlock
Genre: Action, Angst, Fluff, Gay, Johnlock - Freeform, LGBTQ, Love, M/M, Mystery, Romance, bbcsherlock - Freeform, mystrade
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-06-22 14:39:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15584115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGiraffe8/pseuds/TheGiraffe8
Summary: Life was normal for John Watson- well as normal as solving crimes with your sociopath friend could get. His life was good. One day, John learns something that turns his world upside down.This is, you guessed it, a Johnlock story. This is my first fan fiction so it would be greatly appreciated if I got feedback. Thanks for reading!





	1. Maybe

John's POV  
"Well, it looks like that will be all, then," my good friend, Sherlock Holmes, said, starting for the door. I nodded and followed, Inspector Greg Lestrade close behind me. 

"John, I've got to make an errand, go ahead and go back to the flat, I'll catch up later," Sherlock called out to me as we reached the caution tape. He grabbed the yellow tape, held it up, and gestured me to go underneath it, just like always. 

"Ok. Sounds good," I responded. Sherlock gave me a small smile then proceeded to call a cab. 

"Quite obvious, isn't he?" I turned around to see Lestrade leaning up against a police car, gesturing to my friend. 

"Obvious? About what?" I inquired.

"About fancying you!" Lestrade exclaimed. 

"Hah!" I chuckled. "You think Sherlock Holmes fancies me?" 

"No. I know it." This caught my by surprise. I stood there, dumbfounded. "Oh, c'mon! You had to have known!"

"Known what?" I still was incredible confused at what Lestrade meant. 

"Sherlock Holmes has been head over heels for you since he first laid eyes on you! You're telling me that you didn't know?"

"No, I didn't... Are you joking?" I asked, still not fully believing that my flat mate may like me more than a friend.

"No, I'm not. I'm telling the truth. Ask Molly." 

"M-Molly? She knows?"

"Yeah, she knows." 

"Oh," was all I said before walking towards the street and looking for an empty cab. 

The whole way back to Baker Street I was trying to figure everything out. It just didn't make sense. Questions raced through my head. "How in the world did Sherlock like me? Why? And how is it gonna effect our friendship? Should I tell him I know? Or just ask him? I should text Molly tomorrow." 

I finally got to 221B and started up the stairs when a thought occurred to me. 

"Mrs. Hudson?" I called out.

"Yes, dear?" She answered as I walked back down the stairs and into her little flat. 

"I have a question." 

"Sure thing," she said sitting down at the table and motioning for me to take a seat, and I did.

"Um... So... I figured out some news today. About Sherlock that I didn't know before. Er... Did you know he was gay?"

"Of course. Did you not?"

"No, I didn't. And did you know that he likes me?"

"Well, it's not that hard to tell!"

"Wha-How does everyone know but me?" I declared, jumping from my seat. 

"Goodness, you didn't know?"

"No, apparently I'm too stupid to figure it out."

"Would you like some tea, dear? It might help," Mrs. Hudson offered.

"No, no, I'm good. I'm just going to go upstairs." And with that statement I started to climb once more.

That night I sat in the dark, thinking of everything that I had just figured out.

The next morning, I woke up and got dressed. I walked into the kitchen and saw Sherlock sitting in his chair with his fingertips together, his eyes closed. 

"Morning, John," he said simply as I walked by. 

"Morning," I responded. I got myself some breakfast and coffee and sat at the table, completely unsure how to act with the new information inside my head. I finished my breakfast then went to sit in my chair, pulling out my phone to text Molly.

Hello.  
I have a question.

Yes?

Did you know that Sherlock was gay?

Of course.

And did you know that he fancies me?

Yes.

Oh. Sorry to bother you.

It's not a problem.

I sat back in disbelief. There was no way that everyone knew before I did. I looked over at my friend and started to think. I thought about any kind of sign that he was gay. 

There was the one time when we went on our first case together, the one with the cabbie. We were talking and I asked him if he had a girlfriend. I remembered his response exactly: "Not really my area." I wasn't sure what it meant at the time, but now it suddenly became clear to me. 

Or what about the fact we had just met on that same fateful day, and he asked if I wanted to move in with him. Yet, he didn't even know me. 

But what really convinced me was the fact that Sherlock had never corrected anyone when they assumed him and I were gay. Not once. All of those times someone mentioned anything about us being a couple, I was the only one to say anything. The man who corrects everyone and everything, didn't ever say anything. 

I ran my hands over my face and wondered how I could have been so stupid. It was right there the entire time. It was so obvious.


	2. Realizing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The title pretty much explains it. John realizes something.

John's POV  
A couple weeks past, and I did my best to pretend nothing had happened. Pretend that my whole world had started to crash around me. The more I was with Sherlock, the more I realized how true it was that he liked me. I still couldn't believe it. I noticed little things he did that showed love, and instead of being appalled or annoyed, I actually liked them. 

I started to enjoy the way Sherlock looked at me. Or how he always held the caution tape up so I could go underneath. I liked it when I caught him staring. But then I caught myself staring at him. I realized I started to think more about Sherlock than I ever had. I didn't like Sherlock. There's no way that I could. As I have said, several times, I'm not gay. And yet, there I was. 

That was what made my life crazy.

But I had other things to think about. Christmas was coming around the corner, and I was hosting the annual 221B Baker Street Christmas party for our friends that night. I had a few hours to prepare, so I set off to the store. 

Sherlock's POV  
It was close to Christmas, not that I cared, but John always seemed to. I didn't ever really do Christmas, but this year was different. This year I got something for John. 

Speaking of John, I noticed he had been acting a bit peculiar lately. To an ordinary person, he would have seemed completely normal. But I am not ordinary. It was like he was hiding something. 

To be fair so was I. I was hiding a great deal of things. For example, he did not know how much I really liked him. It was more than just as friends. I loved the way he was amazed at my deductions. I loved how he would run his fingers through his hair, trying to fix it. I loved how he was still still there with me, even though I was horrible and always miserable. I loved him.

I was lost in my own thoughts when John came in with bags from the grocery store. 

"You left?" I asked.

"Yes, Sherlock. I've been gone for an hour and a half," John replied, sounding rather annoyed.

"Oh... Is that for tonight?"

"Uh, yeah. It's just a few things here and there," he said, taking cookies, plates, cups, soda, and chips. 

Sooner than later, people started to show up. Eventually, everyone was there. Gary, Molly, Mrs. Hudson, Mycroft, and one of John's old school friends, Percy. We ate and drank and-even I will admit- had a good time. 

Mrs. Hudson had an idea to turn on Telly and watch a Christmas movie, though I can't remember which. Lestrade and Mycroft left together about the time the movie was coming on. I let Mrs. Hudson sit in my chair while John let Molly sit in his. Percy sat in the client's chair while John and I sat on the couch. 

I had never really enjoyed Christmas movies but I sat there with John anyway. I slowly felt myself drift off to sleep.

John's POV  
The party was truly amazing. Everyone came over and had a great time. Mrs. Hudson had the brilliant idea of watching A Christmas Carol. 

Just as the Ghost of Christmas Present came on, I looked over at Sherlock and noticed he had fallen asleep. His head was tilted back and his mouth was open slightly. I smiled as I focused my attention back on the screen.

The movie was almost over when I felt something on my shoulder. I looked over to see Sherlock, completely asleep. I blushed slightly and tried to focus once more on the Telly. 

Eventually, the movie ended and everyone left with sleepy faces. I found myself struggling to stay awake. I looked over once more at my friend still asleep on me and decided against moving. 

I lay my head on top of his and slowly whispered, "I know you're not awake, but I've realized something. I've realized that I love you, Sherlock." 

With that comment, I shifted myself so I was laying on a pillow and Sherlock was now laying on my stomach. It didn't take long for me to fall asleep.

Sherlock's POV   
My eyes fluttered open as Mrs. Hudson closed the door after wishing John a goodnight. I began to realize that I was laying on John's shoulder, but I just didn't want to move. I closed my eyes once again and heard sigh. 

I was almost asleep when John put his head on mine and began to whisper, "I know you're not awake, but I've realized something. I've realized that I love you, Sherlock." 

Immediately, it felt like my heart exploded from happiness, a feeling I had never known before. John said he loved me. Was this really true? How? Did he know I loved him? My thoughts were interrupted when I felt John shift underneath me. For a second, I thought he was going to get up, but then he only moved to where he was laying back, me now on his stomach. 

I soon heard John's breath become steady, and knowing that he was asleep, I smiled to myself. I listened to his breathing as I drifted off once more.


	3. More Than Anything

Sherlock's POV  
The next morning I woke up entangled in John's arms. My neck ached and my arms were cramped but I didn't want to move. 

I looked up at John, still asleep, and smiled. He was good looking, even when he slept with his mouth slightly open and head thrown back. No, I wouldn't move. John looked too peaceful to move.

I shifted so I was slightly more comfortable and started to think about another potential case.

John's POV  
I lazily opened my eyes the next morning and dragged one hand over my face. 

"Morning, John," Sherlock stated, making me jump. It was then that I came to realize that I was facing inwards, my arms wrapped around Sherlock, and our legs partially entangled. 

I practically flew off the couch and started to apologize profusely. Sherlock gave me "the look."

"Oh, don't apologize. We both know what you said last night." At this comment, I immediately stiffened and looked at the ground. 

"I-I don't know what you're talking about," I stammered, trying not to look guilty.

"Yes, you do. You said you realized you loved me."

I was too busy stuttering and rubbing my hand on my neck to notice that Sherlock had gotten up off the couch. He took my hand and I immediately stopped talking.

"You know that I love, too," Sherlock said, lifting my head with his long fingers. My heart quickened at his touch. I looked into his eyes and started to wonder what colour they really were. They looked almost like a teal, blue and green mixed. But if you looked close enough, you could see little bits of yellow and brown. 

"John?" Sherlock asked, raising an eyebrow. 

"Sorry. I was trying my figure out what colour your eyes are." Sherlock chuckled and gave me a smile.

"It's called heterochromia iridum. It's very rare."

"Rare eyes for a rare person." I was conscious that Sherlock's hand was still holding mine, and I didn't object. 

"So John, since we have, rather unintentionally, admitted our feelings for each other, would you like to go on a date with me?" Sherlock inquired, looking deeper, if that was even possible, into my face. 

"More than anything," I responded, squeezing his hand lightly. 

"What about tonight?" 

"Yes, that will do quite nicely." We stared into each other's eyes, never wanting to move.


	4. The Date Pt. 1

Sherlock's POV  
The long hours passed slowly. It felt like an eternity before me and John's date. Our date was at 6:00. It was 5:00 when we retreated into our rooms to get ready. 

I stood in front of my closet, hands on hips, trying to figure out what to wear. I came to the conclusion of wearing what I always wear. I grabbed my purple button up and black slacks and put them on. I threw on my black suit coat and shoes and looked at the time. 

"Only 5:30?" I thought to myself. I sighed and walked into the living room to see John already sitting in his chair. 

He was dressed normally, but his hair was fixed. And I had to say, it looked really nice on him. He looked up at me as I walked in.

"Is this okay?" He inquired.

"Definitely. We aren't going anywhere fancy." I looked him up and down and smiled. "Well, I can't wait anymore. Would you like to go now?"

"Oh, God, yes," John said, jumping up.

John's POV (A/N: Because why not?)  
I watched Sherlock as he called for a cab. I smiled as one pulled over and he got into the car, beckoning me to come. 

I would have never thought that one day, I would view Sherlock as someone other than a just a friend. But now that I started to like Sherlock, I just couldn't seem to stop. 

We rode in comfortable silence as I watched him. He was just so... so amazingly handsome. Sherlock caught me looking at him and smirked. A blush crept up my neck.

"Sorry," I apologized, looking away.   
Instead of saying anything, Sherlock scooted closer and put his arm around my shoulders. The hotness in my checks never went away, but at least now I was happy. I leaned into him slightly.

Sooner than later, the driver stopped and Sherlock got out, me following. We paid the driver and I looked across the street. I grinned when I realized where Sherlock brought us.

"Is this ok?" Sherlock cautiously said. 

"Perfect." We walked to the little restaurant where him and I went on our first case together. It was the day I realized I would never be the same after meeting Sherlock. But in a good way. 

We sat down at the same little booth we originally sat in that fateful night. This time, Sherlock was facing me. The owner (A/N: I don't know his name and I'm too lazy to figure it out) walked up and smiled down at us. 

"Sherlock, good to see you again," the owner beamed. 

"Yes, hello. Can we get those 'romantic candles' that you suggested?" His smile widened- I wouldn't have thought it possible if I hadn't seen it myself- and nodded. 

He brought out the candles and we ate our food. There wasn't much talking, but the silence was comfortable.

"Can I ask you a question?" I inquired, breaking the silence.

"Definitely." 

"The night we were here, you said that women were not your area."

"I know where this is going." I gave him an incredulous face and he proceeded. "You were going to ask me how I knew I was gay?" I nodded. "Well, in high school, I was never popular. There was once when a popular girl came and asked me out. I was suspicious and said no, but she kept on begging. Finally, I gave in. We went out, ate dinner, and afterwards she took me to her house. I was aware that she was hiding something, but I didn't really care what. We got to her house and I walked in the door, only to find a bucket of ice cold water dropped onto my head, and all of her friends jumping out to scare me. Some of them went as far as to throw things. And, of course, they recorded it and showed it to everyone in the school. It wasn't the best experience of my life. That's the main reason I stopped liking girls. I have always been attracted to men, though."

"That's horrible," I stated after Sherlock finished. 

"It is what it is. Besides it's in the past now."

We finished eating and left, Sherlock calling another cab. He told me he had other things to do, and I just couldn't wait.


	5. The Date Pt. 2

Sherlock's POV  
"Next two," a tall man with a deep voice told John and I. We walked past him and onto the London Eye. We got in our little carriage and sat down across from each other. 

"I've actually never been on here before," John stated simply. 

"I haven't either." We rode in comfortable silence until we got close to the top. John was looking at the beautiful view of  London while I nervously got a small package out of my pocket.

"Er, John?" I asked and he turned to face me.

"Yeah, Sherlock?"

"I got this for you. It's a Christmas present." I handed the small package to John as he smiled and examined it. He looked at me then started to open it. Inside the wrapping paper, there was a pocket sized journal. John took it out and flipped through it. I was getting nervous, wondering what he was thinking.

"I just thought it would be easy to jot down notes whenever we go on cases, for your blog. Instead of having to memorize everything," I muttered.

"Sherlock," John interrupted. "I love it. It's great." He stared at me and I stared back. We sat like that for the longest time, simply looking at each other, never wanting to move. 

Eventually, we had to get out, though. We walked towards the exit, both incredibly happy how our date ended up.

John's POV  
I walked home with Sherlock, slightly grinning at the little notepad in my pocket. It wasn't what Sherlock gave me, it was the fact that he got me anything at all. Sherlock never enjoyed Christmas, let alone giving gifts. 

We decided that we were just going to walk home instead of taking a cab, which I was fine with. It gave me more time to be with Sherlock. 

"I'm glad we got to do this," I stated. 

"Me too." Sherlock chuckled slightly then said, "It took you long enough."

"I can't imagine what you felt like. Waiting all these years." I looked up at Sherlock and he looked down at me. I had a sudden urge to feel his lips against mine then and there. I wanted to grab the back of his head and push it against mine. I wanted to do badly, but I didn't. I wasn't sure how Sherlock would respond. Instead, I simply grabbed his hand and looked away, knowing if I kept watching my friend, the desire would only grow stronger. 

"Well, I don't have to wait anymore," Sherlock happily started to swing our arms. "Come this way. It's a shortcut." He led me down an alleyway, tightly gripping my hand.

"Do you reckon we should tell Mrs. Hudson about us?" Sherlock wondered. I laughed at the thought of our landlady's reaction to our new relationship.

"Yes, we definitely should. I think-" I stopped mid sentence because I felt Sherlock's hand slipping out of mine. I turned around to him laying the on the ground, a figure hovering over it. I only caught a glimpse before I felt a sharp pain in my head and started to only see black.


	6. The Room

Sherlock's POV  
I woke up to find myself face down on a cold stone floor. I slowly turned over on my back. Sitting up, I felt a sudden pain on the back of my head. I reached up and gently touched the spot that hurt. When I brought my fingers back in front of my face, I realized I was bleeding. I looked around to see where I was.

I was in a badly lit room with stone floors and walls. There wasn't any windows but there was a single, black door. 

I concentrated hard, thinking of what I remembered last. I recalled being on my date walking down the alleyway with John.

John! Where's John?! My brain screamed. I whipped around, causing an intense pain and almosty making me pass out. I looked and saw John, laying on the floor behind me. I gasped as I crawled over to him.

He too, had a huge bump on the back of his head. But that wasn't it. John had looked like he had punch several times in the face. His whole face was bruised, swollen, and bloody. I started to panic.

"John?" I trembled, crouching over him. "John, please wake up." I put two fingers to his neck and realized he had a pulse. That gave me a little bit of comfort. 

"John," I repeated, this time slightly shaking him. He groaned and his eyes fluttered open. I sat back on my knees  relief flowed through my body. John groaned again and slowly sat up. 

"Thank god you're awake," John said, his voice hoarse. 

"You've been up before?" I asked, now very concerned.

"Yeah. Where do you think I got these?" He gestures towards his bruised and bloody face.

"How? Why? I-I don't understand."

"Some group of men kidnapped up when we were walking home. Knocked us out, took us here. Though I'm not sure where here is. They said they wasn't something, I didn't know what it was. They thought I was lying, and tortured me. I'm no-" 

John was interrupted by a the sound of a key jiggling. His eyes widened and he sat up straight. I knew whoever this person was, he was bad news, especially if John was scared of him. 

The handle twisted and a man walked in. He had a black tank top with camouflage pants and black boots. I saw a gun inside the pocket on his right thigh, a knife in one boot, and another, longer knife in his other boot. I could see a tattoo of something on the inside of his left wrist. I immediately knew that he was a part of a gang. 

"Get up," the man spoke, looking at me. He talked with an American accent. Brooklyn to be precise. 

I warily got up, trying not to make my head hurt worse. I glanced at John and tried my best to give him a reassuring look. I couldn't read his face, it was completely neutral. I got to my feet and the man pulled out the longer knife.

"Now, you're gonna listen to me, and do what I say. I've got another guy outside with a gun, and he won't hesitate to shoot you." He walked behind me and threw a bag over my head so I couldn't see. I felt one hand gripping my shoulder and the knife cool against my arm. 

"Walk," he commanded. So I did.


End file.
